Für immer: GerJap GermanyJapan
by Hilda636
Summary: Very fluffy one-shot T because I'm paranoid. I wrote quickly.Also my first Fan Fiction. Not very proud of it but love GerJap and wanted to do a quick story Read and Review please?


Note: This is my first Fan Fiction and my English is not the best so please, pardon me. I speak German originaly so I might use some and have translation at bottom. Thank-you and enjoy.

Germany drove his old Volkswagon through his country quietly looking out the window the sound of his radio playing Rammstein's "Ohne dich" feeling distant and far off. He drove in silence watching the rain fly off the window sheild as the wipers swayed back and forth. He felt confused yet, he felt a ray of hope deep down rembering what had happend the month before. He and Japan had gone out drinking in an attempt to rekindle there old friendship. If Germany was honest with himself, a rare occasion in itself, he would think about Japan and realize just how much he cared for the quiet and beautiful nation. He'd always push away such thoughts though. Japan is a tradditional man and proably would never feel for me, or so thats what he used to say, but these days Germany was not sure on anything involving Japan really. Not since then. The Germanic nation pulled in front of the airport and parked in a perfect manner, being the O.C.D man he is. He could not help it and let his head lightly hit the steering wheel as to not hit the horn. All that ran through his mind was the nation who was comeing to stay for the weekend on his bosses request. Japan, Japan, Japan... He wanted to cry, but he was always one to keep up his strong outward appearence and ignored his acheing heart, memories of last month flooding back quickly.

He stood up stressed out from the uneventful meeting that had just occured and quietly shuffled his papers in the perfect signature Germany manner. Italy had asked him for more money and America was freaking out about his economy and the middle east as usual and here he was going to be taken out of his good economy right along side with the rest of the euro. He also had a stack of paperwork with his name on it at home. Nothing would stop him from getting that done. Or so he thought. A meek looking Japan walked quietly over to him. Germany could not help but stare at his beauty, he had always admired the Japanese mans exotic and very uneuropean looks which he still was awed at.

He cleared his throat as to not sound as nervous as he was, "Guten Abend Japan," he said.

"Good evening to you as well ," He looked down anxiously then back up with an odd look, was that confidence? Germany could not read him, "would you like to go out for drinks?"

Germany thought he had not heard right. Japan was never one for drinking and he had just asked him? Why did he feel nervous about that?

Japan waited patiently while Germany stood there in an oddly unproffesional position for him.

"Well, sure I guess Japan," He smiled at his suddenly happy look, "I'd love to."

So he drove Japan to the bar in the very same Volkswagon he is in now...

Germany's thoughts were ineruppted by a tapping on his passenger side window. There was a soaking wet and nervous looking Japan. Germany quickly unlocked the door and Japan put his bag in the back quickly then hopped into the passenger seat.

"Konichiwa Germany..." He sounded anxious and sad.

With a sigh Germany answerd as quickly as he could, "Hallo Japan," He felt like crying.

Japan looked like he was going to say something but Germany really did not want to hear it and turned up the volume so "Der Meister" by Rammstein played louder than Japan would ever dream of talking. He felt hyper aware of the man inches away from him. He knew he loved Japan, but Japan had hurt him and he would not let him hurt him while he was vulnerable. As he drove the familer route home memories of the bar flooded back to him.

When they reached the bar Germany's spirt was begininng to rise at the hope of him and Japan haveing a good night out, something they had not done since 1940... He opend the door for Jaoan and he blushed and mutterd a thank you. The bar was a good, not filthy bar, Germany had made sure of this. Japan and him sat at a booth a new experience for Germany who always sat at the bar itself. Thats when the bomb dropped, what Germany had died to hear almost killed him a few minutes later.

Japan gave a rare geniune smile, "I do have something to tell you Germany,,,"

Germany was now intrested and sipped the beer just brought to him, "ja?"

He took a deep breath and begain to speek, 'Well... for awhile now I have liked you alot!" he was red and looked down.

Germany did'nt answer beacuse America came over, "Hey! Well ain't it nice seeing you two here on a day like this!" They both looked at him questioningly and he just kept talking, "Ha Ha! Younknow! today's the anniversay of when we kicked Germany's butt in world war two and ended it!"

Germany looked down, "Oh, j-ja? I-I did'nt realize..."

Japan looked at Germany in an understanding manner. He felt almost better.

America laughed, "HA HA! Well now we know that your evil at heart, huh Germany! Letting that crazy guy take you over and then elling out your brother to Russia!"

Germany had heard it all before and really did not care, besides the moment that America left he could tell Japan the words that had been eating him up. But as he looked at Japan he saw something horrifying, Japan smiled and laughed at his mocking of him. Did he care? why would he laugh? Had'nt he had a dictator and been just as hurt by the war? It was still a fresh wound for Germany.

"I-If you think it's so funny Japan-" a million thoughts raced through his head and he acted out of anger, "get the heck out of my life! I-I loved you-" He then left steaming with rage knowing America would tell everyone and Japan proably did'nt even care.

He still loved Japan.

Germany parked in his townhouse garage and walked in with Japan following silently behind. He wanted nothing to do with Japan and showed him the guest room then went to his office locking the door. He stayed in there until 22:00 hours when he heard a lite tapping on the door. He did'nt want to answer knowing very well who it was but got up and did anyway. There was Japan a mess who looked like he'd been crying.

"G-G-Germany," he said sobbing, "I'am so sorry!"

Germany was frozen in place. This was not Japan. Japan did'nt cry, Japan was beautiful, quiet and always had his compossure. He had been so upset- He forgot how much it might have hurt Japan. He did'nt know what to do so he pulled him into his arms.

I-I know you are Japan..." He could feel him shakeing and wanted it to stop, "I-Ich liebe dich..."

Japan went limp and thanked him over and over again acting like he had preformed a miracle.

He just wanted Japan to smile at him. To not be hurt.

Germany got down a little for the first time realizing tthe height diffrence and ran his thumbs over Japans face wipeing away the tears carefully, "Pleas, just stop crying..." He then just held him until he did, he did'nt know how long but it felt like forever. Germany then thought about it. He loved Japan and Japan loved him, so why had he let America of all things make him angry at him? He begain to laugh and Japan looked at him wide eyed.

"G-Germany...?" he sounded concerned.

He smiled and ran his fingers through Japans hair, "I'm sorry I let America get in the way, I should have known better- I can't stand us being so tense!"

Japans eyes softend back to there normal wise and beautiful look, "We are both very unexperienced at this," he giggled a little and Germany was happy to hear th rare noise.

"I'am affraid this was all pointless as well because I could'nt have been maad for long and I also:" Germany was cut off by Japans hesitently kissing him and then getting more forceful as German loosend up.

"Do'nt over think it, I love you," He said softly blushing.

Germany smiled and nodded still enjoying how the kiss had felt.

"Für immer Ich liebe dich Liebling," Germany whisperd.

Japan did'nt need to know German to know what he meant.

Translation:

Guten abend - Good evening

ja - Yes

Ich liebe dich - I love you

Für immer Ich liebe dich Liebling. - I love you forever Darling.

Rammstein: A German industrial rock band (I suggest you look up, there amazing).


End file.
